Kelly
"Nobody knows me until I say 'I am Kelly'..." Kelly is an investment banker/secretary who used to have a fetish for infantile objects and wants to find a man. She bought a rubberized rabbit suit to dress in when she is a guest at secret parties. She seems worried about her new rubber suit; this may be due to its cost. In the end of the first game, Kelly is seen nurturing the teddy bear with a baby bottle until a visitor came to see her by knocking her door to her secretary office. Not to find out about her fetish, she takes off her rabbit suit to her business attire as she keeps her infantile objects under her desk and pretends that nothing has happened. As the visitor leaves her office, Kelly happily laughs. In the sequel, Kelly is known for dressing different costumes in underground parties as mentioned by the Dancing Heroes host, James Suneoka during her epilogue in Bust A Move 2. Therefore, she bumped into her cross-dressing boss(who she had a crush on) barraged her with his hypocritical distaste for her fetish, driving her away, embarrassed and silent. Tired of being everyone's doormat, she changed her rabbit suit when she's guesting at parties to a police officer uniform that gives her the self-confidence and rush of liberation and power to become the queen of underground dance and she also say farewell to her old self. However, all of the guys from her work were dismayed and became attracted to her uniform and says "Good luck, Officer Kelly." knowing that love would change the people. In Bust A Groove title song of her stage is "Transform" (same in Japanese version). Info Age: 23 (Bust A Groove) 24 (Bust A Groove 2) Height: 168 cm Weight: 49 kg Dance Styles: Modern Jazz dance (like Hamm), Soul bump & Grind (the same as the information about Heat) Jammer Type: Energy Blast / Megaphone Appearance Kelly appears to have a back-length long blonde hair which is mostly seen her hair is loose and blue eyes. In Bust A Groove, she was seen in a light blue bunny catsuit with a pink bunny in the center of her chest and has a white bunny tail and a matching bunny shoes. She also wears a tiara on her head and wields a rattle. In her epilogue in Bust a Move 2, she wears this outfit before changing to her primary outfit in the sequel. In her ending in Bust A Groove, Kelly is seen wearing a pink corporate business suit where she works as a secretary. Her alternate outfit is her primary outfit as the color of her catsuit is pink and the bunny symbol is light blue. In Bust A Groove 2, she now wears a short sleeve blue police summer uniform with a dark blue tie on her collar, black denim short shorts with a white belt on her waist, white socks and a matching blue converse-que sneakers. Her long hair is been slightly layered while wearing a police cap and wields a traffic jam stick. Her alternate outfit is her disguised form, wearing a gray formal suit, black pants and a white leather shoes and she has a moustache on her face and wields a brown cane. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Females